


L'Araba Fenice

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Het, Major Character Injury, Spoiler Naruto Chapter 612 & 615, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<b>SPOILER</b> capitoli 612 e 615, anche nell'introduzione.]<br/><i>"Era passato appena un mese dalla morte di Neji – un mese, così poco, un mese. Rock Lee non aveva più energie da dare. E ancora peggio, non aveva più nulla in cui credere."</i><br/>Dopo la fine della Quarta Guerra Ninja, il team Gai è a pezzi. Rock Lee vive una vecchiaia in anticipo a causa di un'emorragia e non riesce più a credere nel suo nindo, Gai non è più di alcun aiuto alla squadra e Tenten cerca di andare avanti, riuscendoci a stento. Tutti e tre hanno ben chiara l'intenzione di voler risollevare gli altri, ma il mondo di ognuno di loro è crollato e ciò in cui hanno sempre creduto ora sembra qualcosa d'insopportabile.<br/>Possono solo sperare nella loro unione, e d'essere come un'Araba Fenice: rinascere dalle ceneri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa storia per Virginia Daniele, che me l’aveva chiesta sul gruppo Fanfiction su Commissione sul FacciaLibro. Mi dispiace averci messo quattro mesi a scrivertela, davvero. D: (Che per me in qualche modo sono un record POSITIVO, di solito impiego molto più tempo per scrivere storie ben più corte e meno impegnate, quindi… evvai! :D Ehm.)  
> Se ci ho messo tanto, tuttavia, è per una ragione. Non solo per questioni legate alla maturità e alle vacanze, ma più che altro perché ho tentato veramente di metterci il cuore in questa storia. Non a caso ho inserito nella fanfiction l’emorragia al dente di Rock Lee (che ovviamente qui è il personaggio principale, come richiesto). Volevo inserire delle esperienze mie, qualcosa di “vero”… Rendere la storia qualcosa di mio. Orbene, spero d’esserci riuscita. Anche perché l’argomento mi sta molto a cuore (è da quando ho letto i capitoli 612 e 615 che volevo scrivere qualcosa del genere ;_; Neji ;_; Il mio amato team Gai ç____ç).  
> Bene.  
> Questa storia è un po’ dedicata anche ad Angela, che mi ha dato preziosi consigli, e alla Odu.  
> Era da molto, molto tempo che non mi cimentavo in una long fiction. Spero vi piaccia.

_Tutto mi ricorda te. Ma più di “tutto”, io stessa mi ricordo te._  
 _E se non riesco a lasciarti andare è un po’ anche per questo._  
 _Come si fa a lasciar andare un pezzo di se stessi? Tra l’altro, il pezzo migliore che ho._  
(Lost Memories)  
   
 _Everything will break_  
 _People say goodbye in their own special way_  
 _Everything will change_  
 _Nothin' stays the same_  
 _And nobody here's perfect_  
 _Oh but everyone’s to blame_  
 _All that you rely on_  
 _And all that you can fake_  
 _Will leave you in the morning_  
 _But find you in the day_  
 _Oh you're in my veins_  
 _And I cannot get you out_  
 (In my Veins, Andrew Belle)

   
 

**L’Araba Fenice**

  
 

_\- Prologo -_

  
   
Giravano in tondo. Ognuno di loro era un’anima sperduta che delirava nella nebbia della sua stessa confusione e che sbatteva il capo ripetutamente nell’assoluta chiarezza ed evidenza del lutto.  
Solo Rock Lee esprimeva fisicamente il delirio che lo aveva preso, camminando avanti e indietro per piccoli tratti, torturandosi le mani e le bende, parendo quasi in preda alla follia.  
Gai e Tenten stavano in piedi davanti alla tomba, in silenzio.  
Avevano provato a continuare le loro missioni e i loro allenamenti come sempre, ed avevano disperatamente evitato – senza che l’uno lo mostrasse apertamente all’altro – di convergere in quel punto, di tornare sulla tomba di Neji dopo il funerale.  
Forse per il potere derivatogli dal fatto di essere il più talentuoso degli Hyuuga, Neji, oltre alla lapide dei caduti nella Quarta Guerra, aveva avuto il suo nome inciso anche su una tomba. Il suo corpo era stato portato a casa. Grama consolazione.  
“Stiamo cedendo all’omertà.” Disse Tenten, voltandosi verso Lee e il suo maestro. Il suo tono era tra il disperato e il rabbioso, e i suoi occhi erano lucidi.  
“Non ci diciamo più nulla. E questo è peggio che disperarsi per la caduta di Neji e basta. Non ci siamo più di alcun aiuto, anzi ci rifiutiamo di aprirci tra di noi. È orrendo.”  
Gli occhi a palla di Rock Lee erano enormi, e tutto nel suo viso comunicava stanchezza. Gai ascoltò la sua allieva con aria greve, poi le si avvicinò, mettendole una mano su una spalla.  
“Saremo forti.” Le disse, guardandola negli occhi. Tenten annuì e, finalmente, pianse. Mentre le sue spalle si alzavano e poi abbassavano ritmicamente, il suo sguardo rimase fermo su Rock Lee. Lui continuò a ricambiarlo fino a che lei non ebbe finito.


	2. Capitolo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock Lee si trova in ospedale, Tenten lo va a trovare e il maestro Gai, grazie a Kakashi, ha una sottospecie di discorso aperto con se stesso.

Capitolo I

  
  
  
  
  
 

  
_Due mesi prima._

Rock Lee camminava con fatica per i corridoi dell’ospedale di Konoha. Procedeva lentamente, ansimando di tanto in tanto. Non fece tanta strada: a metà corridoio si ritrovò costretto ad appoggiarsi ad una ringhiera accanto al muro. Lasciò passare un paio di minuti occupandoli con l’osservazione degli altri pazienti che si trovavano per il corridoio. Certi stavano aspettando davanti ad una delle porte in cui il dottore del reparto li avrebbe visitati, altri, come lui, erano impegnati in una breve passeggiata. Altri ancora erano parenti in visita, o così gli sembrarono.  
C’erano persone di tutte le età. La Quarta Guerra Ninja non aveva reso gli ospiti dell’ospedale soli ninja feriti durante la battaglia: il mondo andava avanti, e i bisogni comuni della gente di Konoha rimanevano tali e quali. Lo colpì vedere tra queste persone anche una signora parecchio anziana, che come lui girava in pigiama, sporca di sudore e dell’odore dell’ospedale. Si teneva attaccata al bastone della flebo e procedeva lenta, nella direzione di Rock Lee.  
Lui si domandò quanto lei si doveva sentire indebolita e impotente, dopo aver sopportato un’operazione.  
Era così disperante non riuscire a muovere con sicurezza il proprio corpo. Rock Lee si domandò se avrebbe resistito alla vecchiaia, quando ( _se?_ ) questa fosse giunta anche per lui.  
Per ora, la stava vivendo in anticipo.  
La sua situazione di certo non era peggio di quella che aveva vissuto anni prima, quando Gaara del Deserto gli aveva distrutto un braccio e una gamba. Questa volta sapeva che si sarebbe ripreso, anche se ci sarebbero voluti almeno un paio di mesi. Per queste ragioni, a livello fisico la seconda bestia verde della Foglia non si lamentava, ma trovava delirante, degradante e frustrante che ora la sua forza si rivelasse pari a quella di un novantenne.  
Era successo tutto per un motivo estremamente banale, praticamente idiota: dopo la fine della guerra, al ritorno dal campo di battaglia, i medic-ninja che lo avevano visitato avevano trovato, oltre a un paio di ossa rotte e lussazioni, un dente che era quasi saltato via dopo l’impatto di un pugno ben assestato. Questo dente era uno dei denti del giudizio, e il problema era che una parte di dente, con corrispettiva radice, era ancor ben radicata nella gengiva.  
Con le ossa rotte i medici se l’erano cavata egregiamente, ma per quanto riguardava il dente avevano affidato Rock Lee ad un incompetente che, al momento di tagliare il dente in quattro parti, aveva tranciato anche un’arteria. Dopo la guerra i feriti gravi e chi in generale necessitava medicazioni erano innumerevoli, e quindi anche i medici più giovani e inesperti (o i meno capaci in generale) venivano chiamati a salvare il salvabile; era logico, ce lo si aspettava. Fatto sta che Rock Lee aveva sanguinato per cinque giorni e cinque notti, deglutendo il suo stesso sangue, che sgorgava copioso dalla gengiva, e svegliandosi un giorno sì e uno no in un lago rosso, finché Sakura non l’aveva convinto a recarsi immediatamente in ospedale. Lì era stato ricoverato d’urgenza, analizzato dolorosamente e portato in sala operatoria, dove era rimasto per due ore. La sua emoglobina era scesa a sei, e la sua forza era diventata quella di un anziano invalido. L’emorragia aveva lasciato il segno.  
Ora non riusciva a passeggiare se non per qualche metro, e tre scalini lo mettevano in difficoltà. Di notte continuava a non dormire per il dolore al dente. Era costretto ancora a mangiare pappine, e anche quello si rivelava difficile. Era sporco, i denti non riusciva a lavarli dal giorno in cui gli avevano tagliato quell’arteria, e detestava le flebo, il ferro endovena e quel tubo di plastica che gli avevano infilato dentro la mano sinistra. Ma soprattutto non sopportava di dover stare fermo in quell’ospedale, di dover limitare i propri movimenti, nonché le proprie parole. Non aveva più nessuna energia da dare.  
Ma di questo non riusciva davvero a lamentarsi, perché la vedeva come una giusta punizione. Gli sembrava giusto che lo stato del suo corpo corrispondesse allo stato del suo cuore e del suo spirito.  
Era passato appena un mese dalla morte di Neji – un mese, così poco, un mese. Rock Lee non aveva più energie da dare. E ancora peggio, non aveva più nulla in cui credere.

*

  
  
Il suo cuore mancò un battito, quando la vide. Sapeva che avrebbe trovato Tenten in sala d’aspetto, quel giorno – aveva controllato quando si sarebbe fatta visitare durante la settimana – ma il rivederla gli provocò comunque un brivido.  
“Lee!” fece lei, andandogli incontro. “Sei pallido come un cencio, ancora più del solito. Sarei venuta io a trovarti dopo la visita, non dovevi camminare così tanto per cercarmi.”  
“Figurati. Non è niente, Tenten.” Sorrise lui. Sperò di non essere troppo inguardabile.  
Lei lo guardò torva.  
“Ti darei un pugno se fossi messo un po’ meglio.”  
“Tienitelo per quando uscirò.”  
Lo fece sedere.  
Tutti erano stati colpiti dalla guerra, ovviamente. C’erano stati morti da parte di tutte le fazioni. Sebbene fidandosi e credendo nelle parole di Naruto, Rock Lee era stato certo che per tutti quanti le cose sarebbero cambiate inesorabilmente, che il loro mondo non sarebbe potuto rimanere lo stesso. C’era stato chi aveva creduto che, alla fine del conflitto, Naruto avrebbe trasformato Konoha – e chissà, magari anche gli altri stati – in un villaggio in cui mai più nessuno si sarebbe fatto chiamare ninja. Un paese di civili, in cui nessuno più si sarebbe macchiato d’omicidio in giovane età. Rock Lee – che del diventare un ninja aveva fatto il proprio nindo, la propria ragione di vita – lo aveva follemente sperato.  
Contro ogni previsione, contro ogni sua credenza che finora lo aveva sorretto, Rock Lee aveva anelato che la sua idea di ninja rispettabile e capace di essere utile e di proteggere i suoi compagni cadesse in pezzi.  
Perché per lui _era_ caduta a pezzi. Non aveva mai vissuto la perdita di un amico, di un vero amico, la morte di qualcuno così giovane come lo era Neji Hyuuga. Aveva pensato che neppure qualcosa del genere lo avrebbe spezzato – il testardo Rock Lee, l’ingenuo Rock Lee, il Rock Lee dal cuore tenero, che si disperava per i suoi limiti, ma che poi era capace di alzarsi di nuovo, lui lo aveva creduto –, ma così non era stato.  
Aveva realizzato che era colpa di gente come lui – ninja che credevano nel mestiere di essere ninja – se Neji era morto. Praticamente, era come se l’avesse ucciso lui stesso.  
“Non ero preparato.” Aveva pensato, dopo aver stretto un’ultima volta il corpo di Neji. “Tenten era molto più preparata di me.”  
Lo aveva creduto. E in parte lo credeva ancora.  
Gai-sensei e la sua risolutezza l’avevano riportato verso la luce ancora una volta, comandandogli di non piangere, e il conforto ricevuto da Tenten, che invece di piangere il suo compagno si era preoccupata per lui, per i vivi, gli aveva dato forza.  
Poi, dopo il ritorno a casa, ogni cosa era crollata nuovamente.  
Si era reso conto di non poter più credere nel suo nindo, e, quel che è peggio, si era reso conto che nulla a Konoha era veramente cambiato. Era solo tutto diventato più triste, più disilluso. Ma nessuno aveva ancora fatto nulla. Preso da altro, Naruto ancora esitava a trattare con Hiashi Hyuuga per fare in modo che il sogno affidatogli da Neji divenisse realtà: che la divisione tra casata principale e casata cadetta cessasse di esistere.  
Sembrava che tutti si fossero chiusi in una propria bolla di sapone. Un sapone molto spesso, che creava pareti solide, crudeli, pronte a sbarrare la strada a qualsiasi cosa che potesse vagamente stuzzicarle e magari farle esplodere.  
Nessuno si accorgeva di cosa stava succedendo. A nessuno, alla fin fine, pareva importare più di tanto di Neji. Si era concluso tutto, ancora una volta, con qualche frase buonista, qualche credenza che doveva considerarsi di un valore incommensurabile e a cui tutti gli abitanti dovevano credere e fare affidamento, qualche parola completamente inutile.  
Rock Lee aveva provato ancora una volta a sentire il Neji che serbava nel cuore, la volontà ardente per cui aveva deciso di sacrificarsi. Ma per quanto cercasse dentro al suo cuore, non riusciva a trovare un riscontro in quello per cui Neji era morto e ciò che accadeva in quel momento a Konoha.  
Persino Tenten e Gai-sensei dopo la guerra si erano rivelati distrutti, esausti, stanchi nell’animo e nel corpo, non più fisicamente capaci di trasmettergli forza, un sostegno morale, principi in cui credere.  
Ora Lee credeva solo all’importanza dei legami che intercorrono tra le persone. Ed uno dei suoi legami più importanti era stato strappato via e rubato da questo mondo, in parte per colpa sua.  
Abbassò il capo, preso da pensieri che lo avevano già ghermito mille e mille volte.  
“Lee.” Lo richiamò Tenten, preoccupata.  
“Sto bene, Ten-chan. Ho solo un po’ di giro alla testa.”  
“Allora è meglio che io ti riporti il più presto possibile al tuo letto. Ce la fai a stare qui seduto finché non vengo visitata?”  
Lee annuì. “Certo.”  
“Devi aspettarmi qui, capito? Ti aiuto io a tornare su al tuo reparto.”  
Si vedeva che Tenten era stanca, esausta anche lei per quello che era successo, ma quando poteva rivelava in tutto e per tutto la sua forza di donna. Intanto, per non farsi cogliere dai pensieri e dalla disperazione per il lutto che la loro squadra aveva vissuto, si dava da fare ad aiutare i suoi genitori, entrambi civili. Sua madre gestiva una panetteria, e forniva i suoi prodotti agli ospedali e agli orfanotrofi. Tenten, ferite permettendo, l’aiutava a distribuire il cibo ed a fare giocare i bambini senza famiglia. Aveva costruito loro un tiro a segno e dei percorsi sugli alberi, ma nessuna arma giocattolo, se non quelle per tirare al bersaglio. Aveva poca energia, ma riusciva ancora a spenderla bene. Aveva affermato che con gli anni aveva imparato a farlo. Non diceva a nessuno che a volte sentiva l’imminente bisogno di andare in missione e usare le proprie armi contro qualcuno, che si svegliava durante la notte immaginandosi rumori di una battaglia, che a volte aveva voglia di combattere, uccidere un altro essere umano.  
Avevano vissuto per quasi un anno sul chi va là, con la necessità di una concentrazione costante e precisa, perché occorreva precisione per ogni attacco agli Zetsu. Almeno non avevano dovuto uccidere delle persone, ma l’abitudine rimaneva, e la sete di usare ancora quella concentrazione era forte. Essere ninja era quello che sapevano fare, e usare le loro abilità era diventata un’abitudine e una droga. Da un lato erano esausti e desideravano rimanere fermi, dall’altro sentivano mani e piedi che prudevano, e il bisogno di rimettersi a fare quello che sapevano fare al fine di non impazzire.  
Tenten fu chiamata da un’infermiera, e Rock Lee si preparò ad aspettarla.  
Il team Gai era stata una famiglia così delicata. Folle, ma dall’equilibrio di cristallo. Erano l’unica squadra ad avere quel tipo di legame ed intimità da riuscire a chiamarsi _famiglia_. Il team Gai era fatto di coesione. Ma senza uno dei suoi membri… la squadra nove era destinata a sgretolarsi, a cadere e diventare polvere.  
Rock Lee si chiese come sarebbe stato, se invece di Neji fosse morta Tenten. Di sicuro peggio: lui, Neji e il maestro non sarebbero mai stati capaci di rimettersi in piedi, da soli, senza l’elemento della squadra che da sempre li teneva uniti.  
Di sicuro…  
Lee fece un cenno di diniego con il capo, pronto a destarsi da tutti quei pensieri. No, non bisognava cadere in ipotesi legate al passato, possibilità non avvenute.  
Si concentrò sull’attendere Tenten, provando a non pensare al dolore pungente che provava alla gengiva.  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Bisognava solo crederci. Come gli aveva detto il suo adorato mentore, anni prima – in quella che ormai gli sembrava una vita prima –, chi non crede in se stesso non ha il diritto d’impegnarsi.

*

  
  
Mentre Rock Lee e Tenten parlavano in ospedale, Maito Gai era in missione. Si trovava nel paese della Nebbia per questioni burocratiche: insieme all'amico Kakashi aveva appena portato a termine un compito di livello S che consisteva nel consegnare importanti informazioni ai paesi alleati riguardo lo stato delle truppe e dei feriti della Foglia. Era tutto in quei rotoli: i nomi dei morti, le famiglie da risarcire e gli orfani da accudire, l’abdicazione del Quinto Hokage a favore di Naruto Uzumaki, ora ufficialmente il Sesto, la riabilitazione del nome del clan Uchiha, obiettivo che Uchiha Sasuke, nonostante tutto, era riuscito a raggiungere.  
Tra quelle carte, c'era il nome del suo studente. Ma nessuno aveva menzionato la squadra Gai, tra le famiglie da risancire.  
Maito era stato un ninja per tutta la vita. Aveva visto innumerevoli persone morire: compagni, amici, uomini, donne, ragazzini, ragazzine, bambini. Brave persone.   
Maito Gai aveva l'animo di un vecchio fin troppo focoso e la disciplina di un samurai. Maito Gai era un samurai. E sapeva cosa significava la guerra.  
Guerra significa che, ancor più che in una missione, se un compagno muore davanti a te, non importa chi sia lui per te: devi dare la precedenza alla missione. Ci sarà tempo per piangerlo dopo, finita la battaglia, ammesso che tu sopravviva. È così, è sempre stato così, sarà sempre così. Non è una regola discutibile. Non è una regola in cui si possano trovare compromessi. Se sei un ninja, se quello è il tuo mestiere, la missione ha la priorità; devi essere pronto ad abbandonare l'idea di piangere il corpo di un amico.  
Ma quello che era successo...  
Aveva richiamato all'ordine Lee come aveva sempre fatto, stringendo i denti di fronte allo spettacolo penoso di vedere il suo adorato ed emotivo pupillo abbracciare il corpo morto dell'amico, compagno e rivale di una vita.  
Gli sembrava così piccolo, fragile e inesperto il suo Rock Lee, chinato sul suo amico...  
E la bella figura di Neji era così rigida, estranea, pallida. Quella carne che si stava già sciogliendo e decomponendo non aveva nulla di Neji Hyuuga; l'eccelso Neji, il genio, quel ragazzo che si era mangiato il cuore durante la sua infanzia e che l'aveva recuperato tutto a poco a poco dalla selezione dei Chuunin in poi, a suon di mezzi sorrisi all'indirizzo dei compagni, di frasi deliberatamente irritate, ma di un'irritazione buona, che ha rimedio, che riesce ad esprimere se stessa e che sparisce un'ora dopo.  
Gai aveva visto quel ragazzo crescere. Sembrava passato così poco tempo da quando l'aveva visto per la prima volta, un undicenne con poche parole e gli occhi di ghiaccio ed odio.   
E d'improvviso aveva assistito alla visione di un giovane ragazzo che dava consigli ai suoi compagni su come muoversi, che faceva piccoli ghigni di soddisfazione quando Lee o Tenten imparavano una nuova tecnica, un ragazzo i cui occhi erano sempre più caldi, i modi e le capacità sempre più rassicuranti piuttosto che intimidatorie.  
Un ragazzo - un ragazzo, un ragazzo, di soli diciassette anni - che aveva dato la sua vita per vedere Konoha rifiorire, per salvare Naruto e la sua amata cugina.  
Neji...  
Gai Maito era stato sicuro del fatto che si sarebbe ripreso senza problemi anche da quest'ultima guerra, che il fuoco della giovinezza che c'era in lui sarebbe bastato anche questa volta. Non bisognava mai rimuginare troppo per le perdite; piangerle a dovere, sì, ma non crogiolare in fondo ad un abisso di dolore che ci si era creati da soli e che poteva ferire ancora di più le persone care, gli amici rimasti. Bisognava combattere, ricostruire, aiutare se stessi e gli altri a ricominciare, a vivere la propria vita. Mai abbassare la guardia. Con un amico così incline alla depressione come il suo rivale, Kakashi, non ci si poteva permettere di essere egoisti. Mai abbandonarsi alla propria tristezza, sempre tirare su i propri compagni…  
Era stato così fiero di Tenten, quando lei aveva ricacciato indietro le lacrime e si era preoccupata dello stato di Rock Lee.  
Tenten e Gai avevano pianto come bambini al funerale, come Gai aveva fatto a quello di Asuma, di Rin, e di tanti suoi compagni perduti, stando retto vicino a Shizune, Genma, Kakashi o Ebisu, i compagni di una vita - quelli rimasti.  
Non prima. Non dopo. Tenten si era abbandonata al pianto anche poco dopo che la guerra era stata dichiarata ufficialmente conclusa, ma aveva avuto la forza d'animo di tornare in riga dopo il funerale. Era una kunoichi. Una vera donna.  
Maito rigirò tra le mani il bicchiere di saké, ricordando vagamente come sua madre fosse stata anche lei una gran donna. Non una bellezza, ma una gran donna. Di una potenza, forza d'animo e fuoco della giovinezza che…  
“Posso farti compagnia?”  
Kakashi Hatake si sedette accanto a lui, sorridendogli da sotto la maschera.  
“Kakashi, mio rivale! Hai deciso anche tu di affogare i tuoi bollenti spiriti di giovane fiore nell'alcool? Molto bene!”  
Gli fece Maito, battendogli ripetutamente la mano su una spalla.  
“Non dovresti bere così tanto, Gai. Lo sai che non lo reggi, il saké.”  
“Ma quali sciocchezze, quali sciocchezze!”  
Kakashi ordinò da bere e finse di studiare da vicino dei bicchierini sconci con i fondi riempiti con immagini di donne nude, poi parlò.  
“Kurenai ha partorito. Si tratta di una bambina, il nome è ancora da decidere, ma si sta pensando a Shizuku.”  
“Shizuku, Shizuku... È molto bello, sembra il nome di un fiore. È sempre una gioia quando nasce qualcuno, un nuovo giovane pronto ad esprimere il suo fuoco ardente ed a formare la generazione di domani! Un giovane... Un giovane, sì...”  
Era al nono bicchiere.   
Kakashi gli tolse il bicchierino dal tavolo e poi fece qualcosa che scandalizzò l'altro: lo abbracciò.  
Kakashi era bravo ad usare le parole, ma non era incline al parlare. Ad ogni modo conosceva Gai, così come Gai conosceva lui meglio di chiunque altro.  
Kakashi non era uno stupido. Sapeva che fin da ragazzini, quando lui andava davanti alla lapide dei caduti a fare di peggio che piangere, a deteriorarsi, Gai si appollaiava su un albero dietro di lui e gli faceva silenziosamente compagnia. Non palesava mai la sua presenza, ma Kakashi sapeva perfettamente che si trovava lì con lui.  
“Sembra che per una volta sia io a dover riportare all'ordine te.” Gli fece, da sopra una spalla. “Sono preoccupato per te.”  
Gai, a cui già erano venute le lacrime agli occhi quando Kakashi lo aveva abbracciato, si abbandonò a quello che gli consigliava l'alcool nel suo fegato e pianse. Pianse a lungo, non spiccicando una sola parola. Nel suo cuore stava urlando _Neji_ e _Era solo un bambino_ , e si odiava e si colpevolizzava perché la realtà era che non era riuscito a proteggere un giovane, il suo allievo, ed ora non riusciva ad aiutare il suo pupillo e Tenten, la cui infanzia e innocenza erano state loro strappate definitivamente proprio con la morte di Neji. Non avrebbe più intravisto la lucente innocenza caratteristica di Lee, in quegli occhi neri così simili ai suoi... Forse avrebbe preferito che Neji fosse diventato un nukenin come Sasuke, piuttosto che uno dei tanti corpi morti creati da una delle tante guerre insulse, ad opera di un pazzo...  
Kakashi non gli chiese niente. Gai ringraziò tutti i kami per aver risparmiato la vita del suo rivale per l'ennesima volta.


End file.
